


Kick, Screw, Marry

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Be careful what you say, DBD, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, fans may run away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: “So Ohm, what size are you?” Delirious asked as he hunted for his friends who had been far too quiet the last few minutes.“Size? What size?”





	

“So Ohm, what size are you?” Delirious asked as he hunted for his friends who had been far too quiet the last few minutes. 

“Size? What size?” Ohm questioned as he inched his way to the closest generator. They still had three left to do before the doors could be opened. 

“The size of your dick. Is this you here?” Delirious swung and Cartoonz let out a high pitched shriek. “Nope. Not you. Come back here, Cartoonz!”

Ohm coughed as Bryce laughed helplessly, “My _what_ size?”

“Shlonge size. Keep up Ohm. I heard you wanted to marry me. But I need to know what i'm going to be working with before I say yes, obviously.” 

“Oh. _Oh_! Oh Jesus. Someone left you a comment didn't they?” Ohm exhaled loudly into the mic, then chuckled. “Well you are the best option.”

“Marry? What in the fuck are you going on about? Delirious, no! No you stay aw-ahhh! Fuck.” Cartoonz swore as his character was hefted up by the Nurse and toted to the conveniently close hook. 

“Now you stay there and think about what you have done. Mwahaha!” Delirious smacked Cartoonz once before teleporting across the map where Bryce had just popped a generator.

“They are talking about the 'kill, screw or marry' thing someone had Ohm do on stream. Though I won't forget you changed it to 'kick in the balls', instead of kill. Thanks for that. I've always liked a nice kick in the balls. Great for health. Oh, why hello, Delirious.” Bryce giggled as he ran circles around a rock with the Nurse screaming every time she teleported. 

“Stop running! Damn you, Bryce!”

“Wait, so that means Ohm that you want to screw me? Huh. Thanks.” Cartoonz muttered the last bit as he was rescued from the hook and crept away, stopping behind a tree so Ohm could heal him up. 

“Yeah. Why am I the one getting a kick in the balls? I don't think that's fair.” Bryce complained.

“I could have killed you instead,” Ohm reminded him. They all knew that was a lie; he was simply too kind hearted, even in joke form, to chose such an option. 

“True. But can we go back to the fact that you want to marry, Delirious? I think that is a very interesting choice.”

“Shut up, no it's not. Very logical if you think about it. Nothing against you Cartoonz, but I believe Delirious would settle down easier than you.”

Cartoonz snorted, “Not gonna lie. That's probably true. Well shit. If i've only got you once then you better make it good.”

Ohm choked on his drink, sputtering as the others laughed. 

“But only once. I am the one he's marrying. I get him all the time,” Delirious laughed manically, “just like I have you, Bryce!”

“Oh gosh! Where the heck did you even come from?”

Ohm dropped his forehead on the desk with a sigh. This was not going away anytime soon, and specifically was why he never played those little games.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I may or may not continue this as something larger. Honestly the scene popped into my head after watching the vid of Ohm's stream where he did in fact answer someone's request of 'kill, screw or marry'. 
> 
> And no, I have not forgotten the other two fics for this pairing I have. Problem is I tend to note ahead. So I might be writing a bunch of notes but since i'm not filling anything in you don't get to see it XD I also came up with two more fics, one Ohm-apocalypse centric (I can't stop myself from zombie-like stuff. Someone help meeeee), and a shifter-verse. Like. So many notes on these.... 
> 
> anyway, let me know if you want something larger on this particular idea. I do have stuff in mind but... 


End file.
